Several devices are known which function to allow for quick and convenient removal and replacement of electrical switches and receptacles. None of these known devices, however, have been commercially accepted. In general, the known devices have many disadvantages resulting from their complex, specialized structures. None of the known devices incorporate the use of both standard electrical boxes and standard switches and receptacles.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved connecting plug for electrical switches and receptacles.